


Caught in the Act

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, Jaejoong decides, almost unmentionably embarrassing to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic I decided to spruce up.

It’s been raining all afternoon, so of course Junsu got absolutely and completely soaked whilst playing soccer. Naturally he comes in sniffling and coughing with his ears flushed an angry red, like they always get when he’s sick.

Jaejoong takes one look at him and points to the bathroom. Junsu smiles a lopsided, self-deprecating smile and strips off his wet and soggy sweater, drops it on the tiled hallway floor. The clothing makes a wet _plop_ and _squish_ that grates on Jaejoong’s nerves.

Junsu bends over to untie and pull off his sneakers, and Jaejoong glances away from his laptop screen for a moment to take in the sight of wet, dark jeans rounded over a perfect ass. In the next moment, he notices Junsu is staring at him, upside-down, through his spread knees. Junsu winks at him and Jaejoong quickly looks away and feels his cheeks burn hot with mortification.

“There’s medicine in the cabinet,” he says, trying hard to keep his voice level.

Junsu makes a small sound, like he’s about to make some wise-crack about Jaejoong’s obvious interest in his backside. Jaejoong can feel the anticipation prickle along his skin. The words don’t come; however, there’s a small stir in the air as Junsu moves closer to Jaejoong, and then Junsu’s hand is tracing the curve of his jaw and up over the apple of his cheek.

Jaejoong can almost hear the unspoken words: _You’re so pretty when you blush, hyung_.

When the bathroom door closes and Jaejoong is blessedly alone once more, he grabs the nearest throw pillow and buries his face in it. He can feel the pent-up frustration boiling under his skin but he does not scream. It feels too much like surrender.

It is, Jaejoong decides, almost unmentionably embarrassing to be in love.


End file.
